hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug-Live)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season is an ongoing event that began on June 1 and will ended on November 30, these dates determine cyclonic activity in the Atlantic Ocean, however storms may form at anytime of the year as proven by Tropical Storm Andrew, which formed in early may, so far the season has been sligtly below average with a total of 10 named storms haved formed, the most notable storm was Hurricane Erik which struck Texas as a category two hurricane the storm is also the strongest. Timeline Storms Tropical Storm Andrew ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Andrew (2018) ''A trough of low pressure associated with an upper level low, the low managed to break off from the trough and slowly enerted the carribean sea from the north, causing isolated showers in Puerto Rico, the low started to organized as it did so it was marked for development, becoming a tropical depression near the Cayman Islands on May 5th, the depression would become a tropical storm the followinf day before making landfall in Cuba, Andrew would weaken down to a tropical depression in the gulf, before restrengthening back to a tropical storm as it continued to organize, Andrew would peak near landfall, before making landfall in Florida as a strong tropical storm, causing flooding due to hevay rains which killed 8, Andrew dissipated on May 13, due to its broad nature Andrew caused impacts far as Alabama damage was minimal however. Hurricane Brittany A area of low pressure formed and would slowly progress over the open Atlantic, before it started to organized under influence from a ridge of high pressure, the area of low pressure was upgraded to tropical depression two, the depression would continue its organization trend, becoming a tropical storm and was named Brittany, Brittany would slow down as it turned eastward, becoming a hurricane the first of the season, Brittany would go on to peak as a high end category one hurricane, before weakening over cooler waters, the storm would turn extratropical with its remnants quickly getting absorbed by a trough of low pressure. Tropical Storm Chip Subtropical Storm Darcy Hurricane Erik ''Main Article:Hurricane Erik '' A area of low pressure formed near Cuba and would slowly organize and become a tropical depression near Texas, the depression would rapidly organized becoming Erik, Erik would go one to become a hurricane despite being near land Erik would become a category two hurricane and finally a major hurricane, Erik would make landfall and cause quite a disruption killing 55 and dealing 1 billion dollars in damages, Erik would rapidly weaken dissipating completly by the 25 of August. Hurricane Fatima Tropical Storm Gerald Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Hope Tropical Storm Irvin Tropical Storm Jessica Hurricane Ken ''Main Article:Hurricane Ken ''A tropical wave formed and rapidly strengthend into a tropical depression by November 10th, the depression would rapidly strengthen until it became a tropical storm and was named Ken, Ken would become the first November hurricane since Nathan in 2011 on November 13, Ken would continue its intensification and would become the first November category five on record since Natalia in 2008, Ken would keep intensifying before making landfall on the United States Virgin Islands, Ken would weakend due to hostile conditions the following day, so far Ken has killed 788 and did 40 billion dollars in damages. Hurricane Blastiodon Blastiodon crossed over on November 13, becoming the first storm to do so since Lucario in 1992, Blastiodon would become a hurricane on the 16th, Blastiodon would rapidly intensify into a category four hurricane before making landfall in Texas as a major hurricane, Blastiodon would quickly weaken and dissipate on the 18th, due to its unprecedented intensity before landfall Blastiodon caused quite a heavy impact on Texas killing 95 and dealing 15 billion dollars in damages mainly in Port O' Connor. Names This was the list of names used to name tropical and suntropical cyclones during 2018 any unused names are marked in , any names if any will be announced in Spring of 2019 at the 1st annual DHC Name Conference, this same name list was used in 2012 with the exception of the names Irvin and Sofia, which replaces Isaac and Sharol after the names were retired in 2012, the name Irvin was used for the very first time. One storm Blastiodon crossed over and kept its named. List for 2018 *Andrew *Brittany *Chip *Darcy *Erik *Fatima *Gerald *Hope *Irvin *Jessica *Ken * . * * * * * * * * * Retirement On March 28, 2019 the DHC announced that the names Erik and Ken were retired due the damages both storms caused during the season the names Errol and Kendall were chosen to replace Erik and Ken for 2024. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:GloriouslyBlonde